


Sunday Night: Ezra

by cycnus39



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, AU: Brothel In The Hills, Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Ezra night at Judge Travis’ brothel in the hills!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Night: Ezra

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in an old west alternate universe where Judge Travis hired the boys as both lawmen to protect the town and prostitutes to serve the clients at his brothel in the hills!

Although Ezra was on his last client of the night, he washed then dressed to perfection as he did before every rendezvous. It was a matter of courtesy, a small detail he was sure his clients appreciated. The fact that it afforded him new pecuniary avenues was merely a favourable coincidence.

Perfection achieved in front of the dresser mirror, Ezra gave his hat an ever so slight tilt to the left then turned to the door and opened it to receive a tall gentleman in a very fine grey suit. “Good evening, sir! I hope both Eros and myself find you well?”

“Tolerable,” the gentleman grumbled, brushing past Ezra to put six silver dollars on the dresser. 

“Down to business it is then.” Ezra walked around his new client to stand by the side of the bed armed with his most charming smile. “What’s your pleasure?”

“I want you naked.”

“An astute choice!” Ezra nodded. “Now, if you’d care to put the extra dollar on the dresser--”

“Extra dollar?” the gentleman snapped in surprise. “I just paid you six!”

“Indeed, but, as you can see, my clothes are still on.”

Unable to dispute that, the gentleman sighed and dug another dollar out of the leather pouch in his right trouser pocket then put it on the dresser before reaching up as if to remove Ezra’s cravat pin.

“My apologies.” Ezra stepped smoothly back from the gentleman’s hands with a disarming smile. “Perhaps I was unclear. The dollar was for me to remove my apparel. If you wish to do so, I’m afraid that costs another dollar.”

The gentleman sighed but didn’t balk this time, just slapped another dollar on the dresser.

“Is that a Kansas City accent I hear?” Ezra went on conversationally while stepping back into the gentleman’s reach and letting him remove his cravat pin before placing it on the dresser and removing his watch. “Why, last time I was in your fine municipality, I had the good fortune to--”

“Can you not talk?” the gentleman interrupted while removing Ezra’s cravat.

“Of course. Your wish is my command,” Ezra replied dryly, watched the gentleman throw his cravat on the bed then stood patiently as the gentleman removed his coat, gun rigs and vest, throwing them on the bed too. However, after pushing his suspenders from his shoulders, the gentleman started unbuttoning Ezra’s shirt, leaned in as if to kiss Ezra’s chest, and Ezra had to catch his head. “My apologies, but that costs--”

“A dollar,” the gentleman finished, digging another from his coin pouch and slapping it on the dresser. “You’re getting real expensive, mister.”

“Thank you.” Ezra smiled and let the gentleman kiss him across the chest, stomach and thighs while removing all his clothes except his hat and boots.

“All right,” the gentleman said, kissing Ezra’s left nipple before stepping back to look over him greedily, “put your gun rigs back on.”

Ezra frowned, “If you are interested in gunplay--”

“It costs a dollar, I know,” the gentleman sighed, fishing out another silver dollar and putting it on the dresser with other nine. “I’m surprised you’re not charging me for breathing.”

“Now, now,” Ezra chastised lightly while digging his gun belt and shoulder rig out from under his clothes on the bed, “there’s no need to be churlish. A discerning gentleman such as yourself merits a certain standard of service,” he continued, buckling his gun belt then tying it down, “and such high quality services must retain a certain exclusivity.”

The gentleman didn’t comment, just watched Ezra shrug into his shoulder rig and adjust the straps against his bare skin before asking breathlessly, “If I ask you to take my cock out, will that cost a dollar too?”

Ezra smiled.

The gentleman got his own cock out.

“When I say draw,” the gentleman gasped, stroking his already hard cock to full attention, “I want you to--”

“Draw?” Ezra queried, and the gentleman nodded jerkily, began trembling as his orgasm quickly approached.

“Aww!” the gentleman groaned a few seconds later and Ezra drew both guns as quickly as he was able, watched the gentleman’s seed spurt across the floor between them, scowled down at the droplet that landed on his boot. He was putting his guns back in their holsters and wiping his boot on the bedside rug, when the gentleman tucked his cock away and sighed, “Lord, I needed that.”

“I am gratified to be of service,” Ezra returned with a winning smile. “Please, if there’s anything else--”

“No!” The gentleman put up a belaying hand. “If I stay any longer you’re liable to charge me rental space for hitching my horse.” The gentleman turned and headed for the door grumbling, “I’ll bring more money next week.”

“How very prudent!” Ezra hurried over to open the door for this very special new client. “Let me assure you, sir, that I look forward to fulfilling your every wish.”

“I bet.” The gentleman walked off down the corridor without so much as an adieu, but that ‘I bet’ was like music to Ezra’s ears, and it rang merrily in his head as he shut the door and went to count out his night’s takings. 

He was sure Judge Travis wouldn’t mind a seventy-thirty split. After all, what Orrin didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

 

 

End


End file.
